gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Sallin
This is the capital planet of Space/M07 Defend rewards * 1: , , , * 2: , 3x Cultivation Accelerator (3h), 3x Eden Accelerator (3h), , * 3: , Demon of Abyss (Clone) gene, , * 4: , 4x Cultivation Accelerator (3h), 4x Maintenance Accelerator (3h), , * 5: , 10x Eden Accelerator (60m), 10x Eden Accelerator (3h), Archfiend's Blood (Quest Item for Koba to summon Bloodthirst Vine Gumball) Note: +10 Friendliness for each defend Tech * Sunflower (Power +3, HP +30, Luck +2) * Explosive Pumpkin (Attack +3, HP +30, Fire +2) * Bloodthirst Vine (Attack +3, HP +30, Fire +2) * Florist Fairy (Max Quota +6) * Tree Pixie (Max Quota +6) * Pea Cannon (Max Quota +6) * Ancient Tree Guard (Max Quota +3) * Universal Falcon (Speed +5) * Breath of Life (Armor +5) Trade Trade must be done to increase the sector's completion rate. * F0 - 1000 Star Mint - * F0 - 750 Soul Crystal - * F10 - 10 Sunflower Pearls - * F20 - 400 Magic Relics - * F30 - 1000 Tower Flower - * F40 - 200 Universal Falcon Chips - * F50 - 200 Gumball Pots - * F60 - 5m Gold - * F70 - 500 Holy Crystal - * F80 - 5m Relic Fragments - * F90 - 5 Cactus Pearls - * F0 - Gems - each Mineral The planet may be mined, which will reward Sallin coins * Explore Exploration will unlock more "special place" interactions. *10% - Elvish Garden *30% - Berly Plain *60% - Baiman Altar *100% - Dormant Ancient Tree Shops (Sallin coins) Valefor * - Assassin's Cover - Quest Item for Marlene (50%) * - Bloodthirst Vine Fragments (limit 25) * - Parasitic Vicious Sting combo skill * - * - 10x Rainbow Spore I * - 10x Magical Seed I * - 10x Oak I * - 5x Moonstone I * $8.99 - Elvish Combat Supplies - , , , 30x Gas Storage Device/Uranium Ore Storage Device/Electricity Storage Device Life Tree * - 30x Breath of Life chips (limit 10) * - Breath of Life Blueprint * - 3x Eden Accelerator (60m) (limit 20) * - 3x Eden Accelerator (3h) (limit 10) * - 3x Cultivation Accelerator (60m) (limit 20) * - 3x Cultivation Accelerator (3h) (limit 10) * - 3x Maintenance Accelerator (60m) (limit 20) * - 3x Maintenance Accelerator (3h) (limit 10) * ?$ / 19.99€ - "Treasure trees" - , 50x Eden Accelerator (60m), 15x Eden Accelerator (3h), 5x Eden Accelerator (8h), 5x Large Shield Generator, 5x Super Propellant Note: 90 more chips are needed to max Breath of Life Quests * Sallin Holy Land -> Greet -> of the planet -> Friendship +10, Unlock Valefor * Valefor -> News -> Unlock City of Vassago * City of Vassago -> Tree's Assist -> Gain Seed of Wartree, Unlock Bailan Square * Bailan Square -> the Seed of War -> Renames Bailan Square to Wartree, Unlocks Wartree on Homeworld main screen * City of Vassago -> planted the Wartree -> Unlock Defend missions for City of Vassago, Unlock Defend at Sallin Holy Land * Sallin Holy Land -> Demons -> Fight (1294, 1188, 1210, 1216, 9.8m) (Tree Assist) ** IMPORTANT STEP!!! ** Launch counter-attack - Send Fleet to Tartarus Gate (Scripted Loss, no damage) ** Fighting failure -> Go to City of Vassago * City of Vassago -> about elvish Ancient Trees * Valefor -> Sage's Situation -> do it! -> Need Potion from Swam (100%) -> Requires the following items: ** Debacle Mushroom - Pitts 70% ** Rainbow Mushroom - Swam 50% (with Level 3 Gene Mixing Analysis) ** Cryomushroom - Pitts 100% Shop * City of Vassago (after Rouse Potion) -> Demons -> 3-Wave Fight (Scripted Loss, no damage) -> Servant -> Gain Ancient Mark (to wake Ancient Tree) * Dormant Ancient Tree -> Ancient Tree activation * Sallin Holy Land -> Get water -> Marlene human palance with Assassin Cover -> Return Water -> Gain 5x Gas Storage Device, 5x Uranium Ore Storage Device, 5x Electricity Storage Device *Sallin Holy Land -> for the Duel -> Need promises from Vassago and Valefor -> After promises, Unlock attacking Tartarus Gate Category:Planets